In the proposed program-project the expertise and research pursuits of three investigators and their senior collaborators are combined to focus on the intrinsic and the extrinsic factors in regeneration of the nervous system and related body parts. The research on extrinsic factors are: 1) pursuit of our recent finding that the primitive ependyma guides and patterns regenerating and embryonic neurites of the retinal-optic system and the spinal cord in amphibians, chick and mouse, 2) studies on the nature of the neurotrophic phenomenon in regeneration of body parts, and 3) glia to axon transport in the vertebrate and invertebrate nervous systems. Research proposed on intrinsic factors in nervous regeneration involved analysis of the transport of cytoskeletal proteins as they are transported into the regenerating axon to form the growth cone and newly regenerated portion.